


Sky Full of Stars

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel Misses Heaven, Gabriel in the Bunker, M/M, Pining Gabriel, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam is a Sweetheart, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Sabriel and "Reacting to the other one crying about something."</p>
<p>Sam wakes up to find Gabriel missing from his bed, and finds him sitting outside looking at the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky Full of Stars

The first thing that Sam noticed when he woke up in the middle of the night was that he was shivering. The second thing that he noticed was that his source of warmth was missing; Gabriel was not in the bed next to him. Frowning, Sam blinked away the heaviness of sleep and propped himself up on an elbow, glancing around the empty room.

“Gabriel?” he murmured, knowing the archangel could hear him no matter where he was. Instantly, he felt a tendril of warmth cupping his face, and Sam sighed and closed his eyes at the familiar touch of Gabriel’s grace.

_I’m just sitting outside, don’t worry. Go back to sleep._

Gabriel’s voice echoed comfortingly through Sam’s mind, reassuring and calming, but Sam couldn’t help but frown deeper. Though Gabriel’s voice was soothing and even, he sounded… sad. He could definitely hear a tinge of longing in Gabriel’s voice, and the sound of it caused Sam to wake up even further. The hunter yawned and threw back the covers, climbing out of bed. Bundling up for the brisk night, he walked out of his room and toward the main area of the Bunker. He took the stairs to the exit two at a time, and headed out into the night.

Gabriel was sitting on top of the stationary Impala right outside the door, staring up at the sky. He didn’t move a single inch as Sam tentatively approached him, though his lips did quirk slightly when the hunter sat beside him on the hood.

“Thought I told you to go back to sleep,” Gabriel muttered.

Sam shrugged, crossing his arms out his chest to hide a shiver. “Couldn’t sleep.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, noticing Sam’s light discomfort. Sam jolted then relaxed with a content sigh when he felt one of Gabriel’s wing enveloping him, tucking him in a sphere of warmth.

Sam glanced up to follow Gabriel’s gaze. The deep, navy blue sky was clear tonight, and Sam felt a rush of air escape his lungs as the gleaming array of bright stars littering the canvas. They blinked and winked at Sam, fluttering in an intricate dance without moving from their chosen location in the sky. It was a sight that he hardly ever got to see, much less appreciate.

Sam sighed again, looking at his boyfriend.

“What are you doing out here?” he asked gently, nudging Gabriel’s arm lightly.

Gabriel just shook his head, smile tight. “Just…” He sighed, a cloud of white appearing in the air surrounding his mouth. “I was just thinking about the time my brothers and I helped to create the stars.”

Sam furrowed his brows. “Really?”

“It was after the Darkness was locked away. Dad wanted us to bring light gradually to the night. So we created the stars,” Gabriel said, the tautness in his smile slipping away, turning it into a fond grin. “Michael and Lucifer – ” Sam didn’t comment on the small crack in Gabriel’s voice here. “ – They were always competing, but it was all in good fun, y’know? They made truly glorious stars, alone and together. Raphael was responsible for a lot of the healing and growing properties of certain stars in different galaxies, like the Sun is here. And I… I created constellations. I wanted to make stars more fun to look at, so I made pictures out of them.”

Gabriel paused as his voice broke noticeably here, and Sam watched as a gleam coated over Gabriel’s eyes. A long moment passed before Gabriel spoke again.

“… I miss them. I miss them a lot,” Gabriel whispered thickly, a tear trickling down his face. Then another, and another.

Sam reached an arm out to wrap around Gabriel’s shoulders. He pulled his angel close, tucking his face into Sam’s neck, resting his chin on top of Gabriel’s head. Sniffles were muffled into Sam’s jacket, and Gabriel’s shoulders shook beneath his arm. Sam only tightened his grip and tilted his head to press a comforting kiss to Gabriel’s hair.

“I know,” Sam murmured, feeling the back of his eyes burn as a sob choked out of Gabriel’s throat. He hugged him even closer and firmly kissed his scalp. “I know you do.”


End file.
